immortal_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Romance Guide
Quistan's Home (Brenadine 1/5) # What exactly kind of jobs do you perform anyway? (Gives more choices will be explained soon) # Are you always this obnoxious?. - '-Romance '(to male interest, you can continue asking) # I'm ready to go. Choices after "What exactly kind of jobs..." # How did you get into this line of work? # I'm impressed. +Romance (to male interest, you can continue asking) # That's all I wanted to ask. Siren Woods (Brenadine 3/5) #What can you tell me about Berelorn? #What will you do now, Jalia? #Don't worry Jalia, you couldn't have know about the sirens. +Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking) #You're a very convincing man, Quistan. +Romance (to male interest, you can continue asking) #I'll go destroy the totems. Kianshen Cliffs (Brenadine 4/5) # Tell me about yourself, first. (Gives more choices will be explained soon) # I'll listen to anything coming from those lips. - '-Romance '(to female interest, you can continue asking) # What information do you have for me? Choices after Tell me about..." # The Caedo are prisoners? # What's the story between you and Quistan? # What happened to your parents? - +Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking) # That's all i wanted to ask. Shimchaw Jungle (Shimchaw 1/5) # May we talk for a bit, Jalia? +Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking) # Anything for a pretty face. -''' '''-Romance (to female interest) # I would welcome their help. +Romance (to female interest) # I don't need their help. - '-Romance' (to female interest) The Swamplands (Shimchaw 3/5) # You mean no one's paying you to be here? (you can continue asking) # I'm very happy to see you again - +Romance (to male interest, you can continue asking) # We should decide who is leading the final group. Temple (Ailedinlu 2/5) # Isn't it dangerous for us to travel to the city realms? (you can continue asking) # How are you going to talk to the council from here? (Gives more choices will be explained soon) # I would like to talk with you before I leave. - +Romance (to male interest, gives more choices which do not give anything) # I am ready to go. Choices after "How are you going to..." # What's a Syrendian prism? # You never cease to amaze me. +Romance (to male interest, you can continue asking) # You sure are arrogant. '-Romance' (to male interest, you can continue asking) # That's all I wanted to ask. Outer Thaldroth (Thaldroth 1/6) #Don't worry Quistan, I will be fine. +Romance (to male interest, only appears if you have high enough romance)I ' #I am ready to leave. Outer River of Fire (Thaldroth 2/6) # Jalia, how do you always manage to stay so positive? '+Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking.) # Sound like a good news to me! # I'm guessing there's a catch here. Later #Thanks for your confidence, Jalia. +Romance (to female interest, you can continue asking.) #Dazo, I've heard you're talented at a game called Zanak? #I am ready to go. Totem Chamber (Thaldroth 3/6) Choices after "Speak to Jalia" and "I want us to stay together" (only available if you have a +Romance score) # I want to finish talking to everyone else first. # I'm not interested. # I'd like that, let's go. +Romance (to female interest)